La maldición de el príncipe de Alicante
by Semihumanbeing
Summary: William Herondale, príncipe del reino de Alicante, ha sido maldito. Su única salvación es el amor. Pero el amor debe ser declarado antes de cumpla los dieciocho años. Podrá alguien amarlo, aún con la maldición, antes de los dieciocho años? Encontrara Will a su salvación y única esperanza? Porque tenía que hacer de Will Herondale un príncipe.
1. La maldición

Hace tiempo, en un reino lejano, vivía un joven príncipe llamado William Herondale.  
>Más feliz el príncipe no podía ser. Vivía en palacio junto con sus dos hermanas, Ella y Cecily. Sus padres habían decidido mudarse a una finca en las afueras del reino, pero los tres Herondale los visitaban siempre que podían. Will amaba leer. A la joven edad de doce años, había leído incontables libros, desde aburridos libros de la historia del reino, hasta las grandes novelas fantásticas. Era una lástima que ninguna de sus hermanas amara leer tanto como el.<br>Incluso a sus 15 años, Ella siempre había sido como una madre para Will. Cecily, por otro lado, siempre había actuado como lo que era, su hermanita menor.

* * *

><p>Una fría mañana de invierno, mientras Will estaba con Ella en la biblioteca, un anciano con una capa andrajosa llego a la puerta del palacio, ofreciéndole a los jóvenes Herondale una simple caja con el diseño de una serpiente comiéndose su propia cola en la tapa.<br>Will acepto la caja, pero el anciano le advirtió que no se dejara llevar por la curiosidad, pues la caja, que había sido de su padre, el rey Edmund, no podía ser abierta. Dicho esto, el anciano se desvaneció.

* * *

><p>Semanas pasaron desde aquel día, y con cada día que pasaba, Will se encontraba en la biblioteca más a menudo, su curiosidad urgiéndoles que abriera la misteriosa caja, pero Ella lo empujaban hasta que estuviera fuera de la biblioteca.<br>Pero una noche de verano, Will no pudo detenerse. Atravesó el palacio silenciosamente hasta llegar a la biblioteca. Había una pequeña vocecita diciéndole que regresará a la cama, que esto era una locura. Pero había otra voz, mucho más insistente, que le decía que siguiera y abriera la caja, que se fijara que había adentro.  
>Inhalo profundamente, preparándose para lo que sea que tuviera la caja.<br>Pero ninguna cantidad de bocanadas de aire lo iban a preparar para lo que vio.  
>Una cosa, mejor dicho, un monstruo, salió de la caja. Media cerca de tres metros, con una piel cerúlea, dientes filosos y una cola con espinas.<br>-Tú. Tu eres el que me aprisiono en esa pyxis.- Dijo el monstruo con una voz ronca, la voz de un león si estos pudieran hablar.  
>-No se de qué me estas hablando.- Dijo Will, quien estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. Tomó un paso atrás y luego otro. Si pudiera llegar a la puerta…<br>-Ya veo. Tu debes ser el hijo de Edmund. Ese pequeño canalla.- Dijo el nombre de su padre como sí fuera un insulto o una grosería.  
>-No hables así de mi padre!- dijo Will con voz fuerte. -¿Quien te has creído para hablar así de el rey de Alicante?<br>-Soy Marbas, uno de los Demonios Mayores de las profundidades del Abismo. Tu padre me encerró en esa caja hace veinte años, y créeme, mortal insignificante, que alguien va a pagar por eso.- Entonces, el demonio, Marbas, lo miró fijamente, sus ojos rojos inmóviles. -Y ese alguien eres tu.  
>En ese momento la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió de golpe, y Ella entró blandiendo una daga.<br>-Tu corazón se vaciará de todo amor y toda esperanza. Vivirás en la desesperación, alejando a todo los que alguna vez amaste.- El demonio miro a Ella, que se había puesto en frente de Will, como si pretendiera ocultarlo de la mirada del demonio. -Y ella será la primera.  
>El demonio agitó la cola y lanzo a Ella contra el muro con ella. Esta se quedo sin aliento, pero rápidamente recupero la compostura.<br>-Y sólo habrá una manera de romper la maldición. Una doncella deberá amarte. Lo suficiente como para dar su vida por ti.- Marbas miro a Will de pies a cabeza, como si lo estuviera evaluando. -Asumo que tienes como unos doce o trece años de edad. En ese caso, si al cumplir los dieciocho ninguna doncella te ha amado, quedarás maldito por toda la eternidad.  
>Y el demonio se desvaneció en una columna de humo y olor a azufre.<p>

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente, Will despertó al escuchar gritos. Pensó que el demonio y la maldición habían sido un sueño, pero al llegar a la fuente de los gritos se dio cuenta que no era así.<p>

La puerta del cuarto de Ella esta entreabierta, Sophie, la sirvienta, y Charlotte, su nana, estaban a cada lado de la cama. Los príncipes Gideon y Gabriel Lightwood, que habían estado de visita al reino, estaban junto a Will en la puerta. Se podían escuchar las voces de ambas, discutiendo junto a la cama de su hermana.

-Creo que deberíamos enviarla a la Ciudad de Huesos.- Estaba diciendo Charlotte. -No creo que un simple curandero sepa lo que le ocurre.  
>-Tienes razón, Charlotte. Su piel está verde y ardiente,- dijo Sophie. Se notaba la preocupación en su voz, pues estimaba mucho a la princesa Ella. -Convocare a los Hermanos Silenciosos.- y añadió, -Es mejor que el señorito Will no vea a su hermana, y tampoco la señorita Cecily.<br>-Yo enviare un mensaje a sus padres.- A Charlotte le temblaba la voz. -Era mi deber cuidarlos, y mira lo que ha pasado. -Se le quebró la voz con la última palabra.  
>-Tranquila, señora Branwell. Venga, vamos a la sala.<br>Antes de que pudieran salir, William echó a correr.

* * *

><p><em>Vivirás en la desesperación, alejando a todo los que alguna vez amaste.<em>

William no lo quería creer, pero ahí estaba Ella, los Hermanos Silenciosos llevándosela a la Ciudad de Hueso en su carruaje. Habían dicho que Ella había sido envenenada por las espinas de la cola de Marbas, aparte de tener algunos huesos de su espalda rotos y las costillas astilladas. Se quedaría en la Ciudad de Hueso hasta nueva orden, pero Will sabía que eso significaba que tal ves no volvería a ver a su hermana mayor nunca en su vida.  
>Sentía como la esperanza iba saliendo de el.<br>Sentía como la desesperación reemplazaba la esperanza.  
>Sentía como su amor por sí mismo se iba desvaneciendo.<br>Sentía como la culpa y el odio por sí mismo reemplazaba el amor.  
>Quizás sí estaba maldito después de todo.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Que opinan. Lo continuo o lo elimino? Si tienen sugerencias o alguna pregunta, envíenme un PM :)<strong>_


	2. James

**Violet: Bueno, es mas un universo alterno. Pero si existen los demonios y las hadas y los brujos. Los cazadores son(más o menos) una especie de mito. No te puedo contar todo porque la dañaría la intriga. Por ahora vamos a dejarlo hasta ****aquí. Ya te darás cuenta porque. Besos xoxoxo**

**Y…..**

**ACCIÓN.**

* * *

><p>Cinco años pasaron y Will estaba siendo consumido por la desesperación. Justo cómo Marbas había dicho. Cecily había sido enviada a la finca de sus padres, Aloysius Starkweather, su consejero, había sido asesinado, Jessamine, la princesa del reino vecino de Brocelind y la que había sido su mejor amiga a los doce años, había dejado de comunicarse con el o visitarlo, sin ninguna razón aparente.<br>Pero si había una razón.  
><em>Alejando a todo los que alguna vez amaste.<em>  
>Únicamente los sirvientes y su nana permanecían en el palacio.<br>Y James Carstairs.  
>James, o Jem, como todos lo llamaban, había llegado al palacio, el cual habían comenzado a llamarle Instituto hacia unos cuantos años, unos cuantos meses después de La Noche. Jem era el sirviente personal de Will, y su único amigo. Este tenía un aura de serenidad y sabiduría, lo que ayudaba a calmar a Will cuando se estaba de humor de perros.<br>El reino donde el había servido anteriormente fue atacado por una bestia llamada Yanluo, el cual mató al rey y a la reina, dejando al duque, que era el hermano del rey, al mando temporal del reino. Durante el ataque, Jem fue tomado como rehén, pues el rey y la reina lo estimaban mucho. Lo utilizaron de cebo para atraer a los gobernantes, y cuando los capturaron, Yanluo y su séquito torturaron a Jem enfrente de ellos. Le hacían beber pociones y le inyectaban líquidos extraños en el cuerpo que lo hacían alucinar.  
>Cuando los Wayland, la familia gobernante de un reino cercano, se dieron cuenta de que algo andaba mal y decidieron actuar, ya era demasiado tarde. El rey y la reina estaban muertos y Jem estaba terriblemente enfermo.<br>Cuando lo llevaron a la Ciudad de Hueso, que es una especie de recinto especial para enfermos extremadamente graves, los Hermanos Silencios, que hacen el papel de curanderos, lograron salvarlo, pero su salvación tenía un precio. Su cabello y sus ojos ahora eran del color de la plata, su cuerpo se debilitaba con gran rapidez. Pero eso no le impedía ser el sirviente personal de Will. O ayudarle en su entrenamiento.

* * *

><p><em>-PORQUE DEMONIOS NO LE PUEDO ATINAR AL MALDITO CENTRO!<em>  
><em>-WILLIAM OWEN HERONDALE, QUE TE HE DICHO SOBRE MALDECIR!- Gritó Charlotte desde algún lugar en el pasillo.<em>  
><em>-Lo siento.- Masculló Will sin ninguna pizca de remordimiento.<em>  
><em>Hoy llegaba el chico que había sido rehén en el reino del este. Y Will no estaba emocionado en los más mínimo.<em>  
>Genial<em>, pensó. <em>Otra persona que buscará bondad y no encontrará nada.  
><em>Justo cuándo estaba lanzando el cuchillo a la diana por enésima ves, Charlotte entro a la sala de entrenamiento, seguida de un muchacho de aspecto escuálido y pálido. Tenía el cabello oscuro con mechones plateados como si fueran canas.<em>  
><em>-Will, recuerdas que te dije que hoy llegaba el nuevo miembro del Instituto?- Y antes de que Will pudiera responder, Charlotte señalo al chico y dijo: -Este es James Carstairs, del reino del Oriente. Jem, el es…- William interrumpió a Charlotte antes de que terminara.<em>  
><em>-William Herondale, príncipe de este reino.- respondió Will con cierta acidez en su voz. Sólo quería que lo dejarán sólo. Lanzó otro cuchillo y este se clavó aún más lejos de la diana que el anterior. Dijo una grosería por lo bajo, ganándose una mirada de Charlotte.<em>  
><em>Jem se acercó a la diana, tomó el cuchillo, regreso al lado de Will, le dedicó una sonrisa torcida y lanzó el cuchillo.<em>  
><em>-Como… pero…- tartamudeo Will cuando el cuchillo se clavó limpiamente en el centro.<em>  
><em>Jem lo miró con curiosidad y un poco de diversión en sus ojos oscuros con líneas plateadas. Hacia tiempo que alguien lo miraba así. La última persona había sido…<em>  
><em>-Will?- dijo Jem, moviendo su mano frente a la cara de Will.<em>  
><em>-Disculpa- dijo este, sorprendiendo tanto a Charlotte como a sí mismo. Will nunca había sido cortés, siempre había sido impetuoso y directo, de humor burlón y temperamento. Muy rara vez decía por favor o gracias. Al igual que su padre.<em>  
><em>Jem lo miraba de arriba a abajo, evaluando. Fue a la diana, tomo el cuchillo y le tendió el mango a Will.<em>  
><em>-No te disculpes. Di qué entrenarás conmigo. Tal ves sea un simple sirviente, pero estoy entrenado. Te puedo ayudar.<em>  
>Si supiera lo que dice<em>, pensó Will.<em>  
><em>Will ojeo el cuchillo y miro a Jem a los ojos. Vio la fiera determinación y terquedad detrás de ellos. Tomó el cuchillo y dijo<em>  
><em>-Lo haré. Entrenaré contigo.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Toc toc<em>  
>-Sabes muy bien que no tienes que tocar.<br>Jem entró riendo por lo bajó y cerró la puerta tras el. Traía un papel en su mano derecha, la capa real de Will en su izquierda y un pastelito en la boca.  
>Al ver la capa, Will alzó una ceja. Sólo la usaba cuando salía del Instituto o cuando había visitas. Will no tenía planeado salir ese día, y asumió que debía haber visitantes, pero quien?<br>Jem mordió el pastelito y le dio el resto a Will.  
>Pastelito de mora azul. Su favorito.<br>-Que es eso?- pregunto este, señalando el papel, después de haberse tragado un pedazo del pastelito.  
>-Esto es una carta.- dijo Jem, agitando la mano derecha y depositando la carta en la mesa de noche juntó a la cama de Will. -La leerás mañana, después de que uses esto.- Le lanzó la capa a Will en la cara, quien a duras penas la atrapó.<br>-Quien ha venido a visitarnos, mi querido amigo?  
>Jem sonrió.<br>-Tus padres.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno. <strong>**Aquí esta el segundo capitulo.**

**Tal ves(digo tal ves porque no estoy segura aún) nuestra querida Theresa hará su aparición en el cuarto capitulo. O en el tercero****. Quien sabe? :p**

**Comenten, follow, fav. :)**


End file.
